Hunting the hunter
by JForward
Summary: Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a distant planet. They find themselves drawn into a web of mystery around a little girl and when she goes missing, they have to try and save her. Rose puts herself in danger and The Doctor looses himself and lets the w
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hunting the hunter.

Author: JForward

Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a distant planet. They find themselves drawn into a web of mystery around a little girl and when she goes missing, they have to try and save her. Rose puts herself in danger and The Doctor looses himself and lets the wolf instincts take control. TenWolf, Rose.

A/N: If I put TenWolf in summary, it means I am using the Doctor as a werewolf. Read WolfDoctor to understand how this happened.

Chapter 1:

The TARDIS doors swung open and Rose stepped outside, gasping at the beauty. What looked like a small, wooden village was in front of them, in the distance huge mountain ranges reached into the pink toned sky. Two huge suns surfed overhead, Rose immediately overheating. She threw her fleece inside and stepped totally out of the doors, The Doctor following and locking the TARDIS doors with a quiet click.

"There are two moons as well" He whispered into her ear. She understood his meaning perfectly, a disguised referral to his… condition, as she called it. He also has thrown his coat off inside and now undid his jacket and the first two buttons of his top. Rose pulled her eyes away from the few inches of bare flesh and looked at the village again. "Let's go!" The Doctor had her hand and they ran, laughing, down to the village.

"Human colony?" She questioned him and he nodded, looking around at the people bustling about, shopping and working, ordinary people. She glanced at The Doctor again. His pupils seemed to have enlarged slightly, hardly visible, but they had long since worked out how to gauge the nearness of full moon from his eyes. There was still a way to go till this moon.

"Right, where d'you wanna go first?" Rose asked, the Doctor, smiling at him. He looked down at her. "Well, I was hoping we might try to have a relaxing holiday. So why don't we book in there?" he pointed to a whitewashed hotel-pub, with a sign swinging on its hinges outside, a picture of a wolf chased by a man on horseback with a gun. The sign said:

The Hunted Hunter.

She glanced at the Doctor, who's face had darkened a tone, but he said nothing as they headed towards the pub.

//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, my good man" The Doctor grinned at the man behind the counter, who smiled back. "Good afternoon. Can I get you anything?" He asked in a gentle tone. He had long, black hair, and grey eyes. He was to all appearances around twenty five, and Rose smiled at him. "I'm Rose and this is The Doctor. We were thinking of staying a few nights?"

"Tad. And of course, but we may be booked." He checked a book behind the counter.

"We have one room left. It's a double bed" He grinned at them. "But I expect that won't be a problem?" The Doctor interrupted hastily. "It's okay, just make the room up for her. I don't sleep much" Rose looked at him for a moment, rather annoyed at this.

Tad smiled at them and handed over a key. "It's an attic room, number 4." He informed her. "Just go out of here, up the steps on the left, and it's down the corridor." She thanked him, pocketing the key. "Anything I can get you?" He asked. She looked at The Doctor. "Pint of lager, and a coke for the lady" Rose rolled her eyes. "Hey, I thought you didn't drink?" 

"I don't, usually. But I feel like drowning my sorrows" He put on a sad face and pretended to play a violin, humming a mournful tune. Rose burst out laughing and he grinned, handing over the money for their drinks. He took a sip of his drink and looked around. Rose followed his lead.

The inside was quite like the outside, old wood panelling and wooden, chipped tables. A few people sat around, drinking their drinks and chatting. "What time is it?" The Doctor asked Tad, who consulted a futuristic-looking watch. "About 3 hours till Sun1 set, and then there should be about ten minutes till sun2 sets. I guess you're new here?" Rose nodded. "Just for a holiday"

"You ought to go to bed" noted The Doctor as Rose finished her coke. "Why?" She asked him, confused. "Because I want to take you somewhere tonight. Go on, off you go" he grinned and she left, wondering what he was planning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They certainly made you comfortable here, though Rose silently as she sat on the thick bed. It was a normal double bed, with a thick yellowish quilt covered by thick blankets. There was an old heater near the bed, which she switched off, as the room was nicely toasty. She opened the window part way and undressed part way, climbing under the thick sheets. She yawned, asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillows.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rose?" She blinked, the Doctor coming into sight stood next to her bed. She yawned and stretched. "What?" He grinned at her. "Time to go. Get dressed, meet me down in the pub"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stepped into the pub area, immediately spotting the Doctor. He grinned and waved, and she headed over to him. He stood as she sat. "Righto, shall he go?" he held out a hand to her and she took it, heading out into the night with him. The moon shone down, just past halfway full. She leant against the Doctor, sighing contentedly. He led her downwards, and she looked up at him, giving him a playful nudge in the ribs. "Where are we going" he didn't reply, just grinned at her.

Soon, she saw. They had gone to the beach. In front of her white sand stretched, soft and beautiful, the sea clear like in the Mediterranean, rippling waves that glistened in the moonlight. "It's beautiful" she breathed, and knew the Doctor was smiling. He led her onto the soft sand and she took her shoes off, enjoying the way the sand felt between her toes.


End file.
